


Breddy——柳橙进入易感期后就会很难搞（E左）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 16





	Breddy——柳橙进入易感期后就会很难搞（E左）

Breddy——柳橙进入易感期后就会很难搞（E左）  
今天Brett从睁眼开始，就注定不能休息。  
躺在床上的Brett默不哼声，只是叹了口气。  
“Eddy⋯⋯你不起床我也要起床弄早餐的哦⋯⋯”  
Eddy紧紧抱住Brett的手臂，双脚夹住了Brett的细腰，致使他连转个身子都不行。  
“呜呜⋯⋯Brett不要我了⋯⋯”  
Brett冒出冷汗，他终于知道Eddy为什么这样反常，原来是易感期的部分⋯⋯  
Brett瞥一眼正在啜泣的Eddy，他抱住Eddy摸头安抚。  
“Eddy乖⋯⋯不是不要你⋯⋯只是要到厨房弄早餐一起吃⋯⋯好不好？”  
Eddy在Brett懷裏點了頭，困住Brett的手和雙腿也挪開位置給Brett動。  
可是敏感的Eddy一直跟著Brett到厨房，站在他身后直勾勾的看着Brett做事。  
“Eddy⋯⋯你可以坐到沙发那边看看电视，不然的话我怕撞到你⋯⋯”  
Eddy再次露出可怜兮兮、泪水如洪流般涌出来的样子，Brett立刻后悔说出刚才那番话。  
“那不如⋯⋯你和我一起弄早餐吧？”  
Brett的冷汗在后背疯狂涌现，他不自己就是傻傻碰到Eddy敏感或脆弱的那根线，他可能就很难哄他冷静下来。  
Eddy开心的点了点头，一起在做早餐，吃完饭Brett躺在床上刷下社交平台，看看新动态。  
不出所料地，Eddy像只大狗狗一样黏在Brett身上一起看着社交平台的动态。  
当Brett刚好刷到Ray Chen的动态，更被他的举动所逗笑时，他知道。  
我死定了。  
他惊恐地转头或Eddy那边看，那可怕且凶悍的视线与眼神。  
“E、Eddy，你、你听我说Ray是—”  
“呜哼咳⋯⋯B、Brett不要我了⋯⋯呜唔⋯⋯不要我、了⋯⋯”  
Brett再次惊慌失措，说话都口吃了。  
“呃、呃⋯⋯Ray他呢⋯⋯是、是Be、Beta，所、所以我不会喜欢他的⋯⋯”  
Eddy抓住Brett的双手往上一扯，右脚强行扎进双腿的空间，用一个充满着不安且嫉妒的眼神盯着Brett。  
眼框中却有着一大堆眼泪源源不绝地流出，为他添上几分哀怜的感觉。  
“就算是⋯⋯Beta⋯⋯我也害怕⋯⋯”  
暖暖的水滴落到Brett的脸蛋上，他只能默默地吻上Eddy的双唇，只是一下如蜻蜓点水一样的吻。  
Eddy的大手十指紧扣住Brett的小手，舌头试探性伸进了Brett的口腔，两人开始交缠在一起。  
Brett的信息素慢慢渗透出来，是淳厚的咖啡味。  
Eddy轻咬Brett脖颈，更趁机趁摸着之前在Brett腺体留下的牙印。  
这是他们合二为一的象征，但又害怕手上脆弱的小羔羊有一天股起勇气逃离自己的身边。  
Brett环住Eddy有力的颈，双腿夹住Eddy的腰，彷如要把他在脑海中的负面思想全部打散。  
Brett抚摸着Eddy的双颊，再次轻吻上他粉嫩的唇。  
“Eddy，不要想太多。我可是深深爱着你的。”  
Eddy顿时变成了金毛寻回犬一样的黏人，贴在Brett的身上。  
Brett解开了Eddy的裤头，看到早已精神的性器不禁一抖。  
Brett含住了Alpha才会拥有硕大的性器，开始吞吞吐吐着这性器，使Eddy受到不少的刺激与快感。  
从Brett口中所传出色气的喘息，使Eddy的性器胀大了。  
慢慢Eddy先高潮了一次，Brett的嘴巴和脸接住了奶白色的精液，Eddy用手指划走它。  
“都、都弄到你脸上去了⋯⋯”  
Eddy差点又要哭了，Brett却用还装着精液的嘴巴再次侵蚀他的嘴巴。  
Eddy把手滑进Brett的裤头里，安慰着早已挺立的性器，先让它喷射一遍。  
“是不是很好吃？”  
Brett的脸潮红，露出一抺坏笑，就如一只爱捉弄人的小恶魔。  
Eddy掐揉着Brett柔弹的臀肉，再把手指插进湿透的后穴，开始搅动着里面的肉壁。  
慢慢让Brett放松，逐渐加进第二根、第三根手指扩张后穴。  
Brett把眼镜放到床头柜上，顺手扔了包避孕套给Eddy。  
Eddy戴上避孕套，发出了让omega沉迷的柳橙味，将炽热的性器抵在穴口，一下子顶进那柔软的小穴。  
Brett发出一声娇嗔声，随着Eddy前后的摇动他覆上Eddy的后背，他呻吟的声音也越来越大。  
小穴一张一合夹住他的性器，他也不服输每一下都顶到子宫口那边，使Brett再次射出白液。  
Eddy拨弄摩擦着Brett胸前的两颗巧小的葡萄，Brett最后的理智线也断掉，疯狂索取着Eddy的所有。  
一下的翻身，换成Brett骑乘在Eddy的身上，腹部的微突是显出他们的结合顶到了最深点。  
Brett摆着腰索求着更多，不断的摩擦和完全包住Eddy的性器，Brett达到了干性高潮。  
倒在了Eddy的怀里。  
Eddy再次压住淫荡的Brett，激烈的刺入使Brett不得不抱紧他，最后Eddy的高潮宣布大战的结束。  
两人在床上睡了大半个下午，听说那天以后，Brett的腰很酸痛，Eddy则是默默地躲藏在Brett的衣柜里，吸索着Brett的气味。  
幸好过了几天后Eddy回复原状，没那么敏感,也没有无缘无故地飙泪。  
可是那爱吃醋的性格还是贯彻到底呢，有时候还是会忍不住哭出来使Brett七手八脚。

Fin


End file.
